


La Familia de Stiles

by eminahinata



Series: Verso Costellano [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué le daba esa mirada? Con el día que habían tenido, realmente no quería saber. Crossover. Pre-slash. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera Parte

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bien, aquí otra parte de este loco verso. Creo que subiré un árbol genealógico para que se entienda mejor. Quienes son los Costellano y como se distribuye ésta familia. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Todo había empezado realmente tranquilo en Beacon Hills. Sorprendentemente tranquilo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que sospechara.

No entendía porque la reconstruida casa Hale estaba tan tranquila. Isaac, Erica y Boyd se encontraban en la sala de estar viendo la televisión. Allison y Scott se encontraban en la cocina acurrucados y hablando puras cursiladas. Jackson, Lydia y Danny se encontraban en la parte delantera, discutiendo y riendo de algo. Peter… bueno, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba su tío, pero no importaba. Y Stiles…

Y Stiles no se encontraba en la casa.

Lo cual explicaba mucho.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Stiles?

Se suponía que era fin de semana de la manada y todos estaban obligados a permanecer en la casa durante esos días. ¿Es qué era tanto pedir? Al parecer para Stiles sí.

Y sabía que estaba siendo irracional y egoísta, pero no podía evitar ser así en lo que se trataba en ese molesto humano que siempre estaba ahí para salvarle la vida. Mierda. Su vida era una perra.

Bajando las escaleras, murmurando para sí, sintió las miradas de los tres betas en su persona, claramente curiosos del porque se encontraba tan molesto.

−¿Dónde está Stiles? –preguntó en medio del recibidor.

−¿Qué? –llegó corriendo Scott hasta la sala, seguido de cerca por Allison.

−Dónde. Está. Stiles.

−Creí que estaba en la biblioteca de la casa –Scott parecía confundido. Erica bufó desde su lugar mientras que Isaac y Boyd suspiraban.

−No está en la casa –se cruzó de brazos.

−Uh…

Espero pacientemente, observando a cada uno en el salón y notando que los otros tres se habían adentrado en algún momento a la casa, quedando cerca de la puerta. Contó hasta diez, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir para caminar hasta su auto, ignorando la sonrisa sabelotodo que Lydia le mandó desde su lugar.

Mientras conducía, observo en el espejo retrovisor que los otros dos autos lo seguían a la casa Stilinski.

Minutos después se encontraban en la acera frente a la casa, un poco curiosos por los dos autos último modelo que se encontraban estacionados al lado del jeep de Stiles. Pero lo más curioso fue que al momento de ver lo autos, Scott se congelo en su lugar, el ritmo cardiaco haciéndose cada vez más rápido. Los hombres lobo arquearon una ceja y él decidió caminar hasta la puerta para averiguar de una vez por todas que eran todos esos olores.

−De-Derek –tartamudeó tras él Scott, siguiendo sus pasos claramente nervioso−. Deberíamos venir más tard… −demasiado tarde. Él ya había tocado el timbre y el sonido de pasos acercándose pronto se hizo presente.

Pero quien abrió la puerta no fue Stiles.

Fue un chico alto y cabello rubio castaño quien abrió la puerta.

Scott se estremeció al verlo. Y el resto se acercó.

−Scottle −dijo el chico de cabello rubio castaño, un grueso acento haciéndose presente. Scott sonrió nerviosamente en dirección del chico.

−Ho-Hola Gus-Gustavo –respondió Scott. El chico arqueó una ceja, claramente divertida por causar tal efecto en el otro chico, cruzándose de brazos y viéndolos a ellos con una expresión aburrida.

Lydia, tras ellos, resopló.

−¿Qué haces aquí, Scottle?

−Veníamos a bu-buscar a Stiles…

−Hmmm

−¡Gustavo! –gritó alguien desde el interior−. _¿Quién es?_ –preguntó en lo que algunos pudieron identificar era italiano.

−Es sólo Scottle –dijo de regreso.

−¡Déjalo entrar! –fue Stiles quien respondió en está ocasión. Gustavo se encogió de hombros, dando media vuelta y comenzando su camino hasta la cocina, dejando la puerta abierta para que el grupo entrara.

Él frunció el ceño y decidió entrar de una vez por todas. Scott tras él suspiro derrotado.

Así que cuando entro se encontró a Stiles de espaldas, frente al horno, mientras una chica de cabello rojizo se encontraba sentada a la mesa, viéndolos entrar con unos ojos que se parecían mucho a los de su com… lo que sea. El otro chico –Gustavo− tomo asiento al lado de la chica, siguiendo con su desayuno tardío

−Hola Scottle –saludó la chica−. Gente extraña.

−Hola Lu-Lucia.

La chica le sonrió de una forma depredadora a Scott, quien no pudo más que esconderse tras él completamente asustado. Hm. Esto era interesante.

−Hola chicos –saludó Stiles sobre su hombro, dando una sonrisa de disculpas a su mejor amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio, ellos viendo a los dos adolescentes en la cocina Stilinski.

−¡Oh, sí! Chicos, ellos son mis primos: Gustavo Montenegro y Lucia Massolo. Son mis primos por el lado de mi madre. Primos, ellos son mis amigos: Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Allison y Derek. Ya conocen a Scott, así que es innecesario presentarlos de nuevo y…

−G`, se quema.

−¡No~! –los chicos rieron entre dientes, los primos de Stiles regresando a su desayuno tardío.

−¿Qué? ¿Se van a quedar parados ahí como idiotas?

−¡Lucia!

* * *

Así que al final se habían quedado a comer, para gran consternación de Scott quien era acosado por los dos primos de Stiles (que ignoraba lo que sus primos hacían a su mejor amigo), mientras éste hablaba tranquilamente con su padre (quien había bajado del segundo piso y saludado a todos ellos. Incluyéndolo) quien no pregunto qué hacían allí, encogiéndose de hombros.

−Así que… −empezó Lucia, quien limaba sus uñas con desinterés luego de desayunar−. ¿Te acuerdas del libro que estábamos escribiendo? _Ciento y un formas de matar a Scott McCall_. ¿Sí? ¡Ahora tenemos portada!

−Oh, sí. Tía Casey hizo un trabajo estupendo –dijo Gustavo, sacando de una mochila a sus pies dicho libro−. Ahora todos tenemos uno…

−Mi favorita es la forma 51 –dijo Lucia con gran naturalidad.

−Sí. Porque fue la que escribiste –dijo Gustavo, rodando sus ojos.

−Niños –llamó el sheriff−. Dejen de molestar a Scott.

−Lo sentimos.

−No parecen sentirlo –susurró Scott.

−Mmm. No, la verdad no –respondió Gustavo con una sonrisa para nada inocente. Erica estalló en carcajada.

−Entonces, niños, ¿qué hacen por aquí?

−Uh-uh. El bisabuelo nos mandó a contemplar uno de sus… negocios.

−¿Esto tiene que ver con esa banda de narcotraficantes guatemaltecos de la cual he estado escuchando mucho? –preguntó con un claro tono desesperado el sheriff. Stiles parecía demasiado tranquilo de la conversación, al parecer acostumbrado de eso.

El resto parpadeó, viendo desde el sheriff hacia los adolescentes y viceversa.

−Sí –respondió Lucia, encogiéndose de hombros. El sheriff suspiró.

−Por favor, no me digan que pretende usar Beacon Hills como punto de encuentro para sus “negocios”.

−Está bien, tío.  No te lo diremos.

El sheriff parecía que quería golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, pero no lo hizo y en cambio suspiró derrotado.

−¿Cómo es esto mi vida?

−Bueno, tío, cuando te casas con un Costellano, te casas para toda la vida con la familia.

−Sí, sí. No me den esa charla. Sus padres ya me la dieron hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando me casé con su tía.

Lucia y Gustavo sonrieron en dirección del hombre mayor, mientras que Stiles reía suavemente. Scott, por otro lado, miraba con simpatía al sheriff, quien negaba con la cabeza en este punto.

Esto era… perturbador.

* * *

El sheriff se había ido a la comisaria al recibir una llamada, por lo que sólo se encontraban un grupo de adolescentes y él en la casa Stilinski.

Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Danny y Lydia se encontraban viendo televisión en el salón, mientras que Scott, Allison y él se encontraban todavía en la cocina. Allison hablaba con Lucia mientras que Scott seguía siendo acosado por Gustavo (cosa que empezaba a sospechar era la actividad favorita de los primos de Stiles) mientras él ayudaba a Stiles con los platos usados.

−¿Y qué le viste a Scottle?

−¿Eh?

−Sí, me refiero, ¿por qué estas con él? ¡Si no tiene nada de bueno! Ni siquiera sabe besar. Y créeme que yo lo sé.

−¡Lucia! –exclamó Scott claramente alterado mientras que Gustavo se doblaba de la risa en su asiento.

Lucia rodó los ojos.

−Sí. Es por él que me gustan las mujeres.

−¿Eh?

−¡Lucia! –exclamó de nuevo Scott, rojo como un tomate al escuchar las risas desde el salón. La italiana sólo se encogió de hombros y Stiles suspiró junto a él, volteando a ver sobre su hombro a la mesa, intentando ocultar la sonrisa divertida.

Stiles claramente disfrutaba esto.

Hm. Se aprende algo nuevo todos los días.

* * *

−Tía Rebeca ha escrito una nueva canción –dijo Lucia poco después, Stiles congelándose en su lugar..

El resto había regresado a la cocina, tomando sus lugares en las sillas. Algunos uno sobre el otro.

−Ah, sí. “Howl” –dijo Gustavo, viendo directamente a Scott cuando dijo eso.

Él frunció el ceño, al igual que el resto.

−¿Cómo es la letra? Uh-uh. “ _If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free…”_

−Vale, vale. ¿Cómo lo supieron? –exclamó Stiles, alzando los brazos. Los dos adolescentes sonrieron en respuesta−. Fue el tío Ianto, ¿no? –las sonrisas se volvieron más grandes−. ¡Él prometió que no iba a decir nada! –dijo indignado, golpeando su frente contra la mesa.

−Oh, primo. Si te hace sentir mejor, no fue tío Ianto. Fue tío Danny quien lo descubrió –dijo Lucia con una suave sonrisa.

−Sí. Se dio cuenta que tío Ianto te estaba mandando mucha información de hombres lobos y culturas antiguas desde los archivos de Torchwood y UNIT –dijo Gustavo.

Allison escupió el agua que bebía.

−¡¿Torchwood?! –gritó la cazadora.

Stiles, Gustavo y Lucia voltearon a verla en gusto idéntico, mientras el resto fruncía el ceño. ¿Dónde diablos había escuchado eso?

−Sí. Torchwood –rió Stiles de una forma muy misteriosa. Allison asintió con los ojos desorbitados.

−Yo…yo… yo…

−Tú… tú… tú…

−Genial, se descompuso. Fantástico, Scottle. Haces un gran trabajo.

−¡¿Qué?!

−Ser tu novia debe requerir mucho esfuerzo. Pobrecita, has quemado sus neuronas.

−Lucia…

Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño

* * *


	2. Segunda Parte

* * *

−¿Y quién más sabe de esto?

−Bueno, toda la familia.

−¿Papá también?

−Claro. Tío Danny lo llamó para confirmar.

−Uh… Eso explica porque ha estado actuando tan extraño últimamente. ¡Oh, bueno! Al menos no tuve que decírselo yo –suspiró Stiles. Él lo vio amenazadoramente. Mirada que fue ignorada olímpicamente.

Esto no le estaba agradando tanto.

−Stiles…

−¿Qué? No me mires de esa forma. ¡Yo que sabía! No esperaba que tío Danny lo descubriera.

−Ahora un montón de personas desconocidas saben sobre nosotros –bufó Erica. Lydia, mientras tanto, intentaba sacar del trance a Allison.

−No son desconocidas. ¡Son mi familia!

−Sí son como tú, seguro que son raros… −dijo Jackson, consiguiendo tres miradas asesinas. Él vio como tragó saliva el rubio.

−¿Torchwood? –susurró Allison de nuevo.

Los tres primos asintieron.

−Tu tío es Danael Jones…

Los tres primos asintieron por segunda vez.

−Capitán Harkness…

Los tres primos asintieron por tercera vez.

−Sí. Jack Harkness. Hombre más interesante. Pero bastante guapo también –todos voltearon a ver a Gustavo−. ¿Qué? No me miren de esa forma, que ustedes dos saben que está guapo –Stiles y Lucia hicieron un gesto de comprensión al mismo tiempo.

Él frunció el ceño y pudo ver como Lydia arqueaba una ceja en su dirección.

−¿Jack Harkness? ¿No fue el hombre que estaba intentando meter mano a Ianto en la última reunión familiar, Stiles? –preguntó Scott.

−Sí, ese…

−Momento. ¿Cuándo no Jack está intentando meter mano a tío Ianto? −Gustavo y Stiles hicieron un gesto de comprensión al mismo tiempo.

* * *

−…Tío Ilyan no estaba muy contento, claro que no, por lo que saboteo la motocicleta del chico e hizo que pareciera un accidente. Tío Ilyan es bastante creativo.

−¡Lo sé! Papá me contó aquella ocasión en la que tío Danny y tío Ilyan los encerraron a él y a nuestros otros tíos en una habitación con un caimán.  

−Tío Ilyan está tan mal, de tantas formas.

−Hmm. ¿Ustedes como creen que reaccionara cuando se entere que el Comandante McGarrett “corteja” a tío Danny?

−¡Troya va arder!

−Apuesto a que secuestrara a tío Danny y lo ocultara en uno de esos sótanos contra bombas y luego convence a nuestros padres y el resto de la familia que lo ayuden a matar al Comandante McGarrett de una forma muy dolorosa.

−Nah~. Apuesto a que simplemente le hará la vida imposible al Comandante McGarrett.

−No estoy tan segura de eso, G`.

−Eso es una apuesta, prima.

−¡Jah! Claro que sí.

−¿Lo de siempre?

−Lo de siempre.

−¡Stiles!

−¿Qué?

−Lo de siempre me incluye a mí. La última vez que perdiste, Lucia e Ivana me vistieron de mujer.

−Ah~. Recuerdo eso. Aún tengo las fotos. ¿Alguien quiere verlas?

El resto en la habitación levanto la mano, incluyéndolo.

−¡Gustavo!

−Ya, Scottle.

* * *

Media hora después, ante la insistencia de Scott, todos habían salido de la casa Stilinski, dejando a Stiles con sus primos, para regresar a la casa Hale.

No más entrar, Scott se dejó caer en el sofá y respiro tranquilo.

−Ellos te odian, amigo.

Scott gimió en respuesta.

−Ellos odian a todos los que se acercan a Stiles.

−Son raros…

−Son primos de Stilinski, que esperabas Danny.

−No es eso. ¿Realmente pertenecen a la mafia?

−Sí –dijo Scott desde donde ocultaba su cabeza en las almohadas.

−¿Quién hubiera pensado que Stiles tuviera su propio sucio secreto? –dijo Lydia, caminando hacia la cocina.

−Ni te lo imaginas –dijo Scott, dándole a él una mirada simpática.

¿Por qué le daba esa mirada?

Con el día que habían tenido, realmente no quería saber.

* * *

 


	3. Extra

−¿Qué diablos? –exclamó, saliendo del sueño inducido. A su lado alguien emitió un pequeño gemido de lamento.

−Otra vez no…

−¿Scott? –olfateó. Si, era Scott. Y el resto de su manada también.

−¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó Lydia desde su izquierda.

−¿Y por qué estamos atados? –preguntó Danny.

−No puedo destrozar estas cuerdas… −dijo entre dientes Isaac.

−Uh… Creo que tiene acónito las cuerdas… −aportó Boyd.

−Auch.  Alguien me golpeó muy duro –gruño Erica.

−¿Allison?

−Aquí estoy.

−¿Estás bien?

−Sí, estoy bien. En lo que cabe, ya sabes.

−¿Por qué está todo oscuro? –preguntó en un tono irritado Jackson.

−Vaya que se quejan. G` no metía cuando lo dijo.

Dijo alguien desde la oscuridad, sorprendiendo a los hombres lobos por no notar la presencia de alguien más en donde sea que estuvieran.

−Por favor. G` no sabe mentir.

−Eso es lo lindo de él…

−Cállate, Marco.

−Estas celoso porque soy el primo favorito de `Nim.

−¡Eso no es verdad!

−Oh, cállate Paolo, que todos sabemos que es verdad.

−Pfff.

−…

−Eso es muy cierto, Dante.

−¿Quién está ahí? –exigió. Al segundo siguiente una luz fosforescente fue dirigida en su dirección, dejando que ellos pudieran ver la sombra de cinco personas de pie frente a ellos.

−Bien, bueno, para ser un grupo de hombres lobo no dieron tanta batalla…

−¿No es manada?

−Cállate, Paolo.

Scott, a su lado, suspiró derrotado, la resignación haciéndose presente en su aroma.

−En que estábamos… ¡Ah, sí! En que no dieron mucha batalla y realmente, realmente esperábamos tener más dificultad.

−Sí. Aunque esto de la licantropía no te favoreció mucho, Scottle. Sigues siendo tan inútil como siempre.

Reconoció esa voz. Ese era el primo de Stiles: Gustavo Montenegro.

−Creo que lo idiotizo más, si es posible.

−¡Jah! Muy cierto, Ernesto.

−…

−¡Oh, vamos! Stiles no se dará cuenta que tenemos aquí a los perritos.

−…

−Bueno, si se dará cuenta. Pero no le importara mucho. Ya relájate, Dante.

−Cállate, Paolo.

−Deberíamos apresurarnos. Tío John vendrá en cualquier momento…

−Hm. Cierto, Marco. Apresurémonos.

−¿En qué estábamos?

−¿No era la parte en la que los amenazaríamos de que si G` sale lastimado de alguna forma ellos morirían lenta y muy dolorosamente?

−Oh, cierto. Gracias, Gustavo.

−No hay problema, primo.

Él suspiro.

Sí. Ellos eran primos de Stiles.


End file.
